


Girls breaking the Legacy

by ShadeTheMightyena101



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood, Gore, Guts - Freeform, Horror, Macabre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeTheMightyena101/pseuds/ShadeTheMightyena101
Summary: A dark short 4 chapter story I made on Deviantart now making it's way here.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, Veronica's decent.

(Note: This fanfiction will be filled gore and other DISTURBING themes. Read at your own risk if you can't handle this. This fanfiction with be, by far, one of the most darkest things I have written.)

 

 

It was a peaceful day in Una Town, the birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, the water was sparkling, the sound of happy children playing. No one knew that soon, a tragedy would befall the peaceful town, and it would leave a mark in history. Forever.

 

 

A small girl with short black hair and red eyes was running around the park, giggling with excitement. She was playing tag with her friends, right now, one of her friends, Windy, a girl with hair that was two shades of blue and purple eyes was it. Her 3 other friends, Veronica, Amber, and Ireland, were all hiding despite this not be hide n seek, but Shade soon saw that they were sneaking around and hoping that Windy would keep her focus on Shade. However, since she was watching her other friends, she was distracted and she didn't see the blue haired girl run up and tag her.

 

"Tag, you're it Shade!" Windy yelled with a small giggle before running.

 

 

Lucky for Shade, her 3 other friends were in an area of the park that she knew well. Unlucky for her friends since they didn't know she saw them. Shade quickly but quietly ran to the area, then tagged Ireland's shoulder before saying "tag you're it", and running. 

 

 

Ireland yelled out in frustration, before tagging her sister, saying the same thing, and running. Veronica had already bolted so Amber chased after them. She had blue eyes like Ireland, but they were a slightly darker shade and she had dirty blond hair. Veronica had then tripped, getting mud on her clothes and in her shaded purple hair, Amber then tagged her and ran.

 

 

"Dog gone it!" Veronica shouted before chasing after them.

 

 

The girls moms were all near a bench, watching the children play with eachother. Mrs.Melody, Veronica's mom complained about how this is the fifth time Veronica got mud in her hair, before being shut up by Mrs.Vern's, Windy's mom, playful laughter.

 

 

"Oh get over it, it's just a little mud and that girl of yours has always been wild." Mrs.Vern said with a cheeky smile.

 

 

Mrs.Melody scoffed. Veronica came from a rich family full of snobs with the exception of her brother. But her family was good at a lot of things, and they wanted Veronica to be just like them. However, her mother believed that Veronica would never be like them at this point.

 

 

Of coarse, no one knew what truly went on in Veronica's home, how everyone got so good at things, how the children were..."trained". The moms continued to watch their children until all the other kids had left the park. By then, the moon had risen and the Dusk flowers bloomed, then glowed a soft blue light, just enough to make out their daughter's silhouettes. The tunes of crickets could be heard somewhere in the distance, and soon.....everything went quiet. No giggling. No laughing. No talking. No running steps. Just silence. Mrs.Darkthorn, Shade's mom, pulled out a flashlight she always had in her purse and shined it around the park, the girls were gone, and then Mrs.Shea screamed.

 

 

"Our babies, where are our babies?!" She screamed.

 

 

"Calm down, they're probably just trying to scare us! Veronica! Come out this instant!" Mrs.Melody yelled, but she got no response.

 

 

Normally Veronica would answer before her mother could finish her sentence so this had set her off. That's when Mrs.Darkthorn took charge, and ran off into the darkness, the other moms followed suit. Each family had a legacy, The Darkthorn family was known for their baked goods, and how every new Darkthorn opened a bakery. The Vern family was know for the production of wind in their small town. The Melody family was known for being great business people. Finally the Shea family was known for they're adoption centers and work at animal shelters. Meanwhile with the girls though.

 

 

The girls were walking down a dark street. A voice had lured them, and due to their curiosity and being children, they followed it. Ireland and Amber were unsettled, keeping an eye out since they were the oldest. Little Windy, who was the youngest, was straying in the back, unable to keep up with her friends fast strides due to how tired she was from playing tag. Then she felt a hand cover her mouth, muffling her screams as she was pulled into an alley, but lucky for her, Ireland turned her head the second she was pulled into the alley.

 

 

"Someone's taking Windy girls!" Ireland screamed as the group rushed into the Alley, only to see a man in a white tank top and dark blue jeans. He had a few scares on his body, and was bald, only having a slight murky blue beard. To their horror, they realized this was Windy's uncle. He was released from prison a few days ago. He was in prison for several years because he molested Windy when she was younger.

 

 

Windy looked petrified, and even though her mouth was uncovered, she was too scared to scream or cry. Ireland and Amber rushed forward to attack him, to save Windy. Shade joined them in the attack, but even with Windy in one arm, her uncle still punched and kicked them onto the ground. Shade coughed up some blood as he gave her a hard punch and kick to stomach. Veronica had a look of horror before glancing around her quickly, in an attempt to find something, ANYTHING, to help windy. She spotted a rusty crowbar and quickly picked it up, then she looked back. Her eyes widen as she saw Windy's uncle attempt to take the struggling girls clothes off. Veronica was filled with two feelings she never thought she would feel until she was older.

 

 

Rage, and hatred.

 

 

Those two feelings coursed through her body, and with a burst of speed, she launched herself at Windy's uncle. She let out a shrill shriek of rage as she swung the crowbar at him. It slammed against his knee as he yelled out in pain, dropping Windy who quickly ran behind Veronica. Windy's uncle glared at the crowbar wielding child.

 

 

"You....little brat. I'm gonna kill you!" He shouted before pulling out a knife and running at her.

 

 

Veronica dodged his swings, but got cut in a few places. However, she was too angry to feel the pain and she swung at him again, hitting his other knee, but this hit was hard enough to shatter the knee cap and he fell over, yelling in agony. Veronica looked down at him, her very being filled with hatred towards this horrible man as she swung the crowbar again and again and again. Each hit getting harder. Finally, she raised the crowbar way above her head, and brought it down onto his head.

 

 

A sickening crack echoed through the alley....then silence.

 

 

Shade, Amber and Ireland, who managed to get up thanks to Windy, stared at the un-moving body in horror and shock. His head was smashed in, blood pouring out endlessly, like it would never stop. Bits of bone and brain matter around it. And Veronica had a massive amount of blood on the front part of her body, and she stared down at his corpse, emotionless. Finally, her eyes widen as she dropped the crowbar, finally realizing what she had just done. She started to cry and scream. 

 

 

"Oh...my GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE!!?" She cried out, but Ireland rushed up to her.

 

 

 

"Veronica calm down, it's okay. H-He.....he deserved it. He was going to do something horrible to Windy again. What you did was perfectly justified, you were protecting yourself and her." Ireland said. She always a knack for pointing anything that was justified.

 

 

 

This managed to calm Veronica down a bit, but she still stared down at the dead body in front of her. Then Windy walked up and hugged, thanking her for doing that. Ireland hugged her as well. Then Shade and Amber walked up, also hugging her. They didn't care about the blood they were stepping in or the blood they were getting on their own bodies. Then Veronica said....

 

 

"We have to hide the body, we can't tell anyone." She said with some panic in her voice.

 

 

"What? Veronica, you won't get in trouble for this. What you did was good thing. He was a bad person." Shade said.

 

 

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT KIND OF PERSON HE WAS! I STILL KILLED HIM! YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND HOW THIS FEELS UNLESS YOU END UP DOING IT YOURSELF!!" Veronica shouted at her, making Shade recoil from the sheer loudness in her voice.

 

 

 

"Veronica.....if you don't want anyone finding out, then keep your voice down." Windy said, and Veronica obeyed.

 

 

"Ireland, Amber....can you get rid of the body?" Veronica asked, Ireland and Amber gasped.

 

 

"W-what? Veronica we can't!" Amber said with disbelief, but Veronica's look let her know that she was serious.

 

 

".......Amber, despite this being an injustice, we have too. What if Veronica does get in trouble? We can't let anyone find out." Ireland said with some regret as she picked up one side of the body. Amber begrudgingly grabbed the other side and carried it to a large trash can, taking out the trash, shoving the body in, and placing the trash over it before closing the lid.

 

 

 

It took awhile, and the shouting of their mothers in the distance didn't help, but they cleaned up the mess on the ground. They also hopped into the river near the area, cleaning off the blood and washing away the smell. once the group was all clean, they went in the direction of their mother's voices and saw them. Their mother's rushed over, most of them hugging their children but Veronica's mom just glared at her. Then they asked about the bruises on them, and the girls said a group of thugs attacked them, but they managed to get away. It took a lot to convince their mothers that were okay and they just wandered off as a prank. This made Veronica's mom even angrier.

 

 

"You young lady are in so much trouble when we get home!" Her mom shouted, grabbing her by the wrist and leaving.

 

 

"Gosh that women is so high strung!" Said Windy's mom, holding her daughter as Windy clung onto her for dear life.

 

 

The remaining moms sighed, took their children, said goodbye to eachother, and went their separate ways. However, at Veronica's home, she was being barraged by her mother's insults. For her entire life she had to deal with this, but she kept all her anger in, knowing that she would be better off remaining quiet instead of talking back.

 

 

Finally her mother stopped yelling at her and told Veronica to go to bed, and that she's not getting any food for 3 days. Luckily, Veronica knew the inner workings of this mansion, and even had a lot of food stored in a secret mini fridge she kept hidden in her room, so she was set. She also knew how to act like she was starving so her family, mainly her mother, was fooled every time. Veronica went upstairs, into her room, and onto her bed. There she stared at the ceiling, the only things in her mind was that cracking sound and the smashed in head of Windy's uncle. Veronica felt her eye twitch at the thought. She realized that a lot of her negative feelings came out when she killed him, she even felt less of the burden from the emotional stress.

 

Veronica slowly closed her eyes, and fell asleep. She dreamed of her family being dead, and her giggling like a maniac since she was the cause of it. Then the morning came, and she woke up. For the past week, nothing of interest happened. Her "lessons" from mother, going to school, playing with her friends. Rinse and repeat. She still couldn't get the sight of HIS blood out of her head, so one night, she snuck a knife into her room, and slowly cut her arm, she enjoyed the feeling, and actually felt more emotional stress leave her body. She watched the blood leave her arm and imagine it as her mother's, father's, or brother's blood.

 

 

Her eye twitched uncontrollably and she quickly wrapped her arm up with gauze and stared at the knife's blade. It still had her blood on it, but as it dripped off the knife, everything went in slow motion for her. Everything was silent, and finally, the only she heard, was a drip on the floor. Finally she sat up, left her room and wandered into the dark hallways, her mind was blank, but it did have one thought. 

 

 

Revenge.

 

 

She snuck into her parent's room and stared at them. She decided to save the ones who brought her into this world for last, as some sort of mercy. Of coarse, her mother was going to be saved for the very last. The women who made her entire life hell, was going to regret everything she did. So she left the room and went to her brother's room. She stared at him. Sure he wasn't the best, but he tried his best to comfort his sister when ever their parents upset her. She was still go to kill him, she was going kill him in his sleep, she found that this would be a great mercy for him.

 

 

"Big bro....I'm sorry you too were brought into this world......Please forgive me...." Veronica said with solemn in her voice.

 

 

 

She raised the knife upwards and brought the blade down, striking him straight through his heart. It killed him instantly, but it was quite merciful despite how horrible it seemed. Veronica felt tears run down her cheeks as she left a kiss on her brother's cheek, and left the room. She went downstairs and broke a vase, knowing her father would be the first to investigate. She was correct as he came downstairs with a flashlight. The second he spotted her bloody form, he screamed, only to have his scream become a gargled mess as Veronica rushes forward and stabbed him in his stomach, then slashed his throat. He fell to the floor and looked into her eyes.

 

 

They were blank, devoid of all emotion, but when he looked closely, even through his now blurry vision, he saw malice. Finally it all went dark for him, then Veronica hid when she heard her mother. She then heard her mother scream. Veronica's vision went black, but she felt her body move without her order, and she heard everything around her. She heard her mother screaming, the sound of flesh ripping, blooding splashing onto the floor and walls, the cracks of her mother's bones, and finally.....Veronica's own manic laughter. She just kept laughing, she couldn't stop, and she sat there on the floor. Surrounded and covered in blood, laughing.

 

 

The very next day, there was a knock at the door. Veronica turned her head, her vision had returned a few hours ago, but she remained silent and didn't answer. Then......

 

 

 

 

Shade pushed open the door, and saw the gruesome scene in front of her.....

 

 

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Shade's Decent.

(Note: This fanfiction will be filled gore and other DISTURBING themes. Read at your own risk if you can't handle this. This fanfiction with be, by far, one of the most darkest things I have written.)

 

 

Shade pushed open the door, and saw the gruesome scene in front of her.....

 

 

Veronica was shocked upon seeing her friend in the doorway, while Shade was horrified. She was about to scream when Veronica rushed over and shushed her. Veronica pleaded with Shade to not tell anyone, that she had no idea why she snapped like this. Shade had a hard time believing her friend's words, mostly because she didn't want to believe them. Shade's mind was conflicting with itself, the half that cares for Veronica wanted to believe her and not tell, while the logical half wanted to tell as to bring justice for these murders, despite the one with Windy's uncle being justified.

 

 

Shade sighed, and looked at Veronica.

 

 

"Fine, I won't tell anyone but PLEASE. Don't do anything like this again. Promise me that you won't kill again." Shade said, her voice sounded very serious.

 

 

Veronica nodded her head, saying that she promised to not do this again. Shade helped clean Veronica up while disposing of the knife she used to commit the crime. Shade never knew about what went on in Veronica's home, so she didn't know exactly why Veronica snapped. So she just chalked it up to what happened with Windy's uncle. Thankfully though, Shade convinced Veronica to tell the police about the murder, but not that Veronica did it. Veronica even pretended to cry and Shade pretended to comfort her when the bodies were collected.

 

 

Shade's parents, feeling bad, allowed Veronica to live them and Shade. For a few weeks, everything was fine, Veronica even seemed to improve a bit mental wise, but she still couldn't get the feeling of what it was like to kill someone out of her head. Shade would actually have to get multiple times at night just calm Veronica down from the night terrors she started getting. This made school harder for her since she wasn't getting enough sleep, but thankfully summer break came so she didn't really have to worry about that for awhile. However, sleep wasn't the worst of Shade's problems, she still had to deal with Veronica guilt tripping her to not telling others that she was the murderer, and Shade was also bullied by other kids just because of her appearance.

 

 

Veronica wanted to kill the bullies so badly but she promised Shade that she wouldn't kill anymore. However, Veronica didn't know what would happen to her friend, the very, next, day.

 

 

The next day, Shade was wandering around in the woods. She stopped at a mound of dirt and was overlooking a bunch of trees, she only turned when she heard footsteps. There she saw her bullies, they laughed and started to circle her.

 

 

"Look girls, it's the demon Shade~." Anna mocked as her two lackeys laughed with her.

 

 

"L-Leave me alone, I can't help that I look like this!" Shade shouted at them.

 

 

Anna and her lackeys laughed again, each one mocking Shade with each insult worse than the last. Shade felt tears come to her eyes and her vision blurred, then she heard a voice, it was Ireland's voice. They also heard a hiss meaning that she had her cat Guzma with her. Everything sounded like it was underwater for Shade, everyone's voices were muffled, and her vision was blurred with tears. Wiping her eyes, she saw something she didn't want to see. She saw her bullies trying to beat Ireland up with a bat, and they had kicked Guzma against a tree, hurting the poor animal.

 

 

Shade ran at them, in attempt to stop them from hurting her friend but Anna took the bat and smashed it against Shade's head. Shade feel to the ground, all her senses dulled as she saw stars in her vision, and she heard Ireland call out to her. Then everything went black.

 

 

-

 

 

-

 

 

-

 

 

-

 

 

When Shade came to, she saw Ireland holding Guzma while shaking in terror. Shade was confused and asked what was wrong. Ireland, with a shaking hand, pointed behind her. Shade turned around and was horrified. Her 3 bullies were dead on the ground, 2 having a large amount of blood seeping from their heads while Anna, the main one, had her head smashed it. That's when Shade finally realized that she was holding their bat in her hand, the end of it being extremely bloody.

 

Shade dropped the bat in horror, realizing what she had just done,it feel down to the trees below. Now she understood how Veronica felt when she killed Windy's uncle.

 

 

"I....I have to call the police!" Ireland shouted but Shade grabbed her hand.

 

 

"Ireland, no, please!" Shade pleaded but Ireland pulled her hand out of Shade's grasp. "I'm sorry but I have to! Not telling anyone about what Veronica did was pushing the limit for me already!" Ireland shouted and tried to run.

 

 

Shade grabbed her by the back of her shirt and pulled her over, Ireland fought back. Guzma crawled out of Ireland's arms and slashed at Shade, hitting her eye. Shade cried out, jerking her hand back but since she still had a hold on Ireland's shirt, she jerked her back too. Ireland fell off the large mound of dirt with Guzma and into the trees below. She screamed but it stopped after Shade heard a loud crack and crunch. Then heard Guzma let out this pitiful meow as he too went silent.

 

 

"Ireland, Guzma, NO!!!!" Shade screamed as she slid down the mound of dirt and onto the ground. She was sickened at what she saw. Ireland was laid flat on the ground, cuts on her arms, body covered in blood, and her spinal cord was snapped, poking out the back of her neck....and poor Guzma was also dead, impaled on a sharp branch. Shade feel to her knees, tears running down her face. Finally her head turned to the sky as she cried and screamed in despair. 

 

 

"Shade?" Said a voice....it was Amber's

 

 

Shade quickly turned around, and Amber looked horrified. It was clear she saw the bodies of her bullies. But now seeing Shade covered in blood, with her dead sister Ireland and dead cat behind her, it let Amber know that something needed to be done, but she wouldn't believe that her friend would do this on purpose.

 

 

"Shade....don't worry. I'm not mad, I know you didn't mean to do this. It'll be okay." Amber said, and went over to Shade, hugging the bloody girl tightly. "I'm here for you." She said, and Shade hugged back.

 

 

Shade only said one thing.....

 

 

I'm sorry...." Shade said and she attacked Amber.

 

 

 

Amber quickly let go of Shade and ran deeper into the woods, Shade grabbed the bat and followed suit. Amber was screamed for help, but it wouldn't come due to how far they were into the woods. Shade managed to catch up and smacked Amber in the head with the bat which sent her crashing to the ground. Amber's leg was impaled by a sharp rock, and with some effort, she pulled it out. The rock took flesh with it and her leg bone could be seen. Shade walked up to her and raised the bat over her head.

 

 

 

"I'm sorry....." Shade said.

 

 

-

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

Shade returned home a few hours later, weapon disposed of and clothes clean. However, that didn't stop the feeling of killing someone doing a mental assault on her mind. Veronica noticed that something was wrong and asked Shade if she was okay. Shade told her that she was just fine.

 

 

Veronica knew she was lying but decided not to pry. Veronica however, didn't know about the fate that would befall Shade's parents later that night. 

 

 

Later that night, Veronica woke up at the sound of screaming and she saw that Shade wasn't in the room. Veronica left the room and followed the sound of screaming which soon went silent, and it led her to Shade's parent's room. Her eyes widen at the sight. Shade was standing over her parents dead bodies, with a machete in her hand. Her father's head was cut off, while her mother had her throat slashed and was missing some of her limbs.

 

 

 

"WHAT THE HECK SHADE!!!?" Veronica shouted in disbelief.

 

 

 

"They were going to find out....." Shade said.

 

 

 

"Find out? Find out about what?" Veronica asked.

 

 

 

Shade explained everything that happened earlier that day, and Veronica was pretty angry at what she heard. Sure she was happy that Shade's bullies were dead, but not two of their friends were also dead, by Shade's hand.

 

 

 

 

" Are you serious?! First, you make me promise to not kill but then you do it! Ya know what.....that's besides the point! You killed two of our friends! You promised not to tell others about what I did, and Amber is such a sweetheart! What made you think she was going to tell?!" Veronica shouted and actually smacked Shade across the face.

 

 

Shade was beyond surprised but then became even more surprised as Veronica grabbed her free hand and dragged her downstairs. Veronica quickly got a knife from the kitchen before dragging Shade out of the house. Shade asked Veronica where they were going but she was silent. Soon she recognized the house Veronica dragged her to. It was Windy's house.

 

 

"We're not gonna kill Windy are we?" Shade asked.

 

 

"Of coarse not Shade. We need her with us. We need her to understand what is going on." Veronica replied before sneaking in through one of the windows.

 

 

 

Soon Veronica came out with a panicked Windy. Shade had no idea what was going but Veronica dragged them to the train station and they waiting for a bit. Soon a train came and stopped at the station. Veronica had them go into one of the cargo holds and they hid in a bunch of fabric.

 

 

"Alright! Will you two tell me what's going on?!" Windy shouted as the train left the station.

 

 

Taking turns, Shade and Veronica told Windy everything, and about all the deaths. Windy was shocked to say the least. It then took a lot of effort to convince her that they weren't gonna kill her.

 

 

"Well if you're not gonna kill me, then why am I coming with you?" Windy asked with a questioning tone.

 

 

"Well Windy, you're our friend. We would never leave you behind." Shade said in a calm voice.

 

 

Windy decided to believe her and said that she'll trust them for now. They were grateful of coarse but then they fell asleep. However, the children didn't know where the train would take them, nor did they care. They also didn't know about the deaths that would be caused in future.

 

 

Windy dreamed of her parents, and how they would wonder about where she was. She didn't know that Veronica killed them.

 

 

 

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Windy's tears.

 

(Note: This fanfiction will be filled gore and other DISTURBING themes. Read at your own risk if you can't handle this. This fanfiction with be, by far, one of the most darkest things I have written.)

 

"WHAT?!" Windy screamed.

 

 

Windy had just out that Veronica killed her parents, she felt betrayed and started to cry.

 

 

"WHY WOULD YOU KILL THEM?! THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" She screamed in despair. 

 

 

Shade hugged her blue haired friend and rubbed her back as Veronica was silent, she dare not say a word. Years with her mother taught her when she should just stay silent, and she knew Windy would scream at her if she tried to get a word out. Shade silently glared at her friend, even she thought what Veronica did was wrong despite Shade killed her own parents the night before. Veronica turned away and walked to the other side of the train car they were in, then she curled up in the fetal position, still silent.

 

 

They had found out that the train was moving cross country, but they planned to get off at the next stop. Normally the girls would talk or sleep to pass the time, but all was silent aside from Windy's crying and the sound of the train. She kept crying for a few hours before falling asleep in Shade's arms. The moon was high in the sky, and Shade could have sworn she saw the spirits of the people they killed watching them.

 

 

-

 

 

-

 

 

-

 

 

-

 

 

The girls woke up to the sun light hit the train car and the sound of the brakes screeching against the metal tracks. They knew they had arrived at the next stop and snuck off the train, they were in a town that was somewhat far from their hometown. This town was called Sakura Town, it was known for it's beautiful cherry blossom trees that somehow manage to stay in bloom all year round, they loved this town ever since they visited it several years ago.

 

 

"Well, here we are girls, lets find a place to stay." Veronica said as she and Shade hid their weapons.

 

 

Thankfully the blood on them was dry so it just looked like dirt, no one suspected a thing, but the news of the murders in Una town, their hometown, did spread here. They traveled through the alley ways as to not be spotted by anyone and it worked. They soon found an abandoned shack at the edge of town and hid there, it had beds and fresh food so that means someone was there before. Shade and Veronica were already planning to kill them if they came back anyway. Windy sat in the corner and started to cry again, she didn't like her friends being this way, and she feared that she would end up killing as well.

 

 

However, many times, Shade and Veronica would tell her that she would never kill anyone, that she was different, that she was too nice to kill others. She forced herself to believe them despite the other voice in her head telling her that she would. Windy never told anyone about her other side, her bad side that she wouldn't let out, she just called her bad side by her last name, she called her Vern, despite it being a guys name. Vern was made out of Windy's negative emotions but she's not evil by any means, she just sees the world in a negative light. So she saw Windy becoming a killer like her friends fully possible.

 

 

Windy just hoped that Neil wouldn't find them, she had a crush on the boy but he must hate them after the murders since it was clear they were responsible. Windy began to cry again as it started to rain. She looked outside.

 

 

"The spirits of our loved ones are crying....." Windy muttered.

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

-

 

 

A few weeks went by and nothing of interest happened, well.....besides the owners of this old shack coming back, they were criminals but Shade and Veronica managed to kill them. Shade was badly injured though and was knocked out for a few days which upset Windy greatly. Besides Windy, Shade was the most sane while Veronica at this point was the craziest. In fact, Veronica still had night terrors so they barely got any sleep.

 

 

Windy's eyes were constantly bloodshot from all the times she cried, and she had to drink a lot of water so she didn't dehydrate. Windy also had trouble sleeping even after Veronica stopped having night terrors. Vern was haunting her dreams and telling her that her life would fall apart more than it already has soon, and this scared Windy even more. After that message Vern would start screaming and crying in Windy's dreams, causing her to wake up in a cold sweat.

 

 

She was forced to watch Veronica go down a dark path and Shade slowly following along with her, they started to distance themselves from Windy and making her feel alone. She even found a baby fox out in the woods and took care of it, she loved it so much, but a week later she saw Veronica cut it's head off. Veronica told her that it would attack them when it was older. Windy cried.

 

 

-

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

A month later, Windy was with Shade and spoke with her. She needed to tell her something that was on her mind and felt like this needed to be said. Vern had convinced her that if she didn't try anything, then she would lose her best friends forever.

 

 

 

"Shade....."

 

 

 

"Yes Windy?" Shade glanced at her.

 

 

 

"Why are you killing others with Veronica?" Windy asked and Shade froze.

 

 

 

"I.....I don't know." She replied.

 

 

 

"Then stop! You and Veronica are going down a dark path, I don't wanna lose you guys!" Windy yelled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

 

"I know and I'm sorry! We just can't stop and we don't know why!" Shade said.

 

 

 

"I just want you guys back, you guys aren't the ones I was growing up with." She said.

 

 

 

"Windy.....you don't mean that.....I'm still Shade, and she's still Veronica." Shade said.

 

 

 

"No, cause my Shade and Veronica wouldn't kill others! You killed your parents! Our friends! She killed her family and MY parents!" Windy yelled.

 

 

 

"Windy.....I'm sorry...." Shade said with solemn in her voice.

 

 

 

Just then, Veronica burst into the room with her knife at the ready. Windy screamed in terror and surprise, but Veronica shushed her and shoved her behind Shade. Windy was confused, but then the front door slammed open, standing there, was their last friend. It was Neil.

 

 

 

"You're murders end here, my so called friends...." Neil said with a growl.

 

 

 

 

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Final chapter, The end of the madness.

 

(Note: I will say this one last time, this is a very dark fanfic so read at your own risk, and count yourself lucky this is the end.)

 

 

(Windy's Pov)

 

 

My eyes widen as I saw Neil standing in the doorway, I was at a loss and didn't know what to do or say. I always had a crush on him but now I feared that Shade or Veronica would kill him. Then he glared at me.

 

 

"Windy....why? Why would you travel with these monster!?" Neil yelled, and I flinched.

 

 

"T-They're not monsters.....it's not their fault that God made them this way..." I said.

 

 

"God!? God!? Windy, God does not like killers! Killing others is a sin, and you're gonna end up on the same path as them if you don't leave them!" Neil yelled.

 

 

I tried explaining that I meant that God didn't want them to be killers and that he would forgive them, but Neil wouldn't listen. I knew he was out to kill them and saw it as justified due to everything they did, but I still thing they don't deserve it. That's when we got into an argument, I approached him slowly to calm him down but out of reflex he swung a knife at me, slashing my face.

 

 

"AH!!" I cried out.

 

 

"WINDY!" Veronica and Shade yelled in unison before checking on me.

 

 

 

Veronica slowly turned to Neil, her gaze filled with hatred and insanity, I looked to Shade and saw she had that same look, so I covered my eyes. I heard they both scream as they lunged at Neil, and by the sounds of it, he's putting up an amazing fight, but then I heard them scream....scream with fear. I uncovered my eyes and saw that Neil had taken them both down and were about to kill him, tears ran down my face.

 

 

No, while they've done horrible things they're still my friends, and I won't let him kill them. I looked down and saw Veronica's knife, I quickly picked it up but I was shaking, and as I saw Neil raise his own knife to strike them, I lunged at him. I stabbed him in the back.

 

 

 

"I'm sorry!" I yelled.

 

 

Then I pulled the knife out and slashed his throat.

 

 

 

"I'M SORRY!!" I screamed.

 

 

He stared at me, gasping for breath, but then his eyes turned listless as he stopped moving and his breathing was silenced. I was quiet, Veronica was quiet, and Shade was quiet. None of us spoke, except for Vern in the back of my head.

 

 

"See......I told you Windy....." Her low, sad sounding voice said.

 

 

 

Then I fell to my knees, and broke down crying. Shade and Veronica got up and rushed to help me, but I pushed them away before getting up and running out of the house.

 

 

"Windy, wait, come back!" I heard Shade yell, but I didn't listen.

 

 

 

I ran all the way to the train station, hopped in the nearest cargo hold, and fell asleep as the train went. I didn't care where it took me, I just had to get away from this, I dreamt of my parents, Ireland, Amber, Guzma.....Neil. We were all happy.....why it couldn't stay that way. I've heard of God's plan.

 

 

But was US being on the run and having to deal with these horrible events apart of it?!.....I guess so.....everything happens for a reason.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

It had been 12 years since I've last seen Shade or Veronica, and I'm now in my early twenties. I work at a Peach orchard in a small farm town. Life was fine, but I haven't been getting enough sleep, so I have bags under my eyes and I always looked depressed, but I insist that I'm not, Vern disagrees with though. She says that "Since I'm made of your negative emotions, I know when you're depressed, and you are."

 

 

 

She says that I have a hole in my heart and that the only way to heal it is to encounter the ones who made that hole. I knew she was talking about Shade and Veronica but I had no idea where they are-

 

 

"Hey....can we talk for a moment?" Said the voice behind me.

 

 

I turned around and saw two woman about my age. One had long black hair, red eyes, a black and white dress with black boots, her eyes looked sunken in. The other one had short, shaded purple hair, brown eyes, a grey shirt with a lightning bolt on it, a lavender skirt with vivid purple stockings and sneakers, she also wore a purple coat. I realized that is was Shade and Veronica.

 

 

"Girl...." I muttered.

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

My boss let me have a break because she could see that we were going to talk about was....personal. Me and the girls spoke for awhile and I found out that not long after I left, they turned themselves in. Instead of being put to death, they were sent to a mental hospital and have been taking medication for their problems. During the whole thing they broke down crying and I told them how my life was and as much as I wanted to forget, the scar of my face prevented that.

 

 

 

 

"Windy, we are so, so sorry for everything we put you through!" Shade said through her tears.

 

 

 

"Yes, us putting you through that HELL was horrible and you didn't deserve it!" Veronica said.

 

 

 

Before they could continue, I hugged them, and they hugged me back.

 

 

 

"I forgive you....." I said, and they cried even harder.

 

 

 

Our families legacies were finally broken, by us, but they broken by horrible means. We are the girls who broke our families legacies but hey, this was our destiny from the moment we were born.

 

 

 

The End.


End file.
